From Light to Darkness
by Darkjumper
Summary: He was first somebody from light, now he is somebody from darkness. He is left alone in the world with nobody at his side, except one Pokemon. He is look for world dominate and those who left him, will try to stop him. Dark Ash. AshxHarem. Rated M to be safe. WANTED BETA READER! ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Hello readers and writers, this story is my 4th story. This story is an Ash betrayed story.

**AN 1: This first chapter has a summary and it will also as the start of this story.**

**AN 2: Due to the number of the Prince of the Pokemon Awakens get marked as a favorite or as followed have gotten, I am now working on the 10****th**** chapter. **

**AN 3: Another thing, I have a poll put online on my profile that has to do with A.L.C.T. (A Life Changing Tournament).**

**STORY SPOILERS ALERT: This story has a sequel.**

**AN 4: WANTED! A BETA READER THIS STORY AND THE SEQUEL.**

**AN 5: And one more thing this story will not have a list of Pokemon of Ash.**

Now let this story begin:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, if I did I would make some stories in an anime and the eevee-evolution be make out of all types.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

The world of Pokemon was ones a peaceful world, but that changed one day. Nobody knows how this criminal was born, but one thing was sure he was even more feared then the leader of Team Rocket. People and Pokemon run and hide in their home when they hear that they were here or see they see their symbol. It is very simple yet it fits its name very well, it is a gray C with around the blast of a bomb.

Team Chaos was unlike any others team, because they do not steal Pokemon. But they do something with trainers that stand in their way, but what it is, is not known. Team Chaos is maybe little but they are stronger then Team Rocket and more feared also.

Every Officer Jenny tries to stop them, by finding clues about their plans or where their HQ is, but they fail every time to do so.

As they try to find out about their leader, they never find out about the leaders identity, but they find out so facts. One that he just appeared at one time, to be more precise one year after an accident in Pallet Town. If you are wondering what happened at Pallet I will tell you but it was not pretty that is for sure. As Ash returned home from the Unova League, he finds that his mother was very badly injured by Team Rocket. Quickly after that the police arrived, Ash was send to jail. A day after that his friends come by and they believe that he almost murdered his own mother, but Ash knows better because the 4 new people who were with them, were the people who did that to his mother, but the girls believed the their boyfriends did not do that (Yes, the 4 who almost kill Ash's mother were the boyfriend of them). That same day Ash was send to a prison but he escaped that night, but nobody knows how. The parents/sisters of Ash's ex-friends did not approve the relation their daughter/sister had with those boys and they did not trust them, and they were right because one day Misty and the other girls heard them talk to each other about how they fooled them to let Ash take the blame for something they did. As they heard this their world came crushing down because they send the one that protected them with his own life and help them if they had problems, to prison. They broke off with them and send them to prison. After that they were going on a journey together to find Ash.

After a while they gave up finding him and they went on together traveling together, but they make a rule with each other and that was not to use the name Ash in the presence of the four girls, after they heard his name they feel guilty, special after what they have done to him. But want they do not know is that Ash was still on the world, but he was not the same as he was before.

And soon they will find this 'new' Ash, but not the way they will expect.

But now to begin this story and it will start with a blast (literal).

* * *

In the office of the leader of Team Rocket, was Giovanni sitting in his chair doing some paperwork, then …

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard outside the Team Rocket base, the blast caused the windows in his office to crack.

"What the hell was that?!" ask Giovanni to himself a bit afraid, after all he as an idea what is going on but he needs to be sure. So he grabs the video-phone that is on his desk and he calls the guards by the gate. The Pokemon at his side is looking at his master with concern. This Pokemon is a large, quadruped feline, like mountain lions. His tail has a distinctive whorl at the end. His fur is pale tan with the exception of his black-rimmed ears. Perhaps his most distinctive feature is the red jewel in the center of his forehead. As the phone goes over, the screen shows a Rocket grunt, but what the boss was interest in, was what was going on in the background.

"What is wrong?!"

"Sir, we have a huge problem." the grunt said as he saluted.

"What is going on?"

"We are being … aaaah, no stay away!" the screen went black after that.

Giovanni's face went dark, because he now knows what is going on. An attack by his most hated rival, Team Chaos. Giovanni stood up from his chair and opened his desk's drawer and grabbed 5 spheres. He then looks outside and he sees that his grunts do not very well against the small army of Chaos grunts, the leaders elite members and of course, the leader himself.

Giovanni started to wonder if he could win this fight. _"It's could this be the end of Team Rocket."_ thought Giovanni as he look to the ground while his Persian stared with him to the ground. They could see that his grunts were not going well.

"If I go down, I will take that leader with me." said Giovanni as he leaves his office with his Persian on his side, to face the Chaos leader.

**Meanwhile outside**

You could see different kinds of attacks being launched from one side to the other by Chaos grunts. The Chaos grunts wore gray uniforms based on knights. They wear black jackets without sleeves showing their symbol on their chest, black shoes, black gloves leading to their elbows, and a white X on their black caps. You could also see the cloaked leader with his elite members. The leader was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body. The black broad hat covered his head showing complete darkness, the only thing that could be shown was some of his black hair that was coming from under his hat. The five elite members are wearing like their leader but each had different colored cloaks matching their eye color. Their eye colors were brown, crimson, blue, green and ice blue.

"Why do you 5 do not make yourself useful? Dr. Zager is not going to capture himself, you know."

"Yeah yeah, we know man." the brown eyed man said while rubbing the back of his cloaked head.

**SMACK!** "Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"That is not how you address his majesty." said the ice blue eyed girl.

"Shut up wench!" said the brown eyed man.

"Now you have done it." said the blue eyed man who took a large step back. Everybody sweat dropped and took a step back.

"What did you say?"the ice blue eyed girl whispered menacingly.

"You heard me, wench." the brown eyed man replied.

The ice blue eyed girl throw herself in an instant on the blue eyed and started beating him like crazy.

"Stop them!" shouted the leader. The crimson eyed man just sighed and began to walk towards the still slapping girl.

"Alright, that is enough." said the crimson eyed man. The annoyed man grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her off but not before she kicked the crimson eyed man where the sun don't shine. (You know where.) The crimson eyed guy rolled on the ground screaming in agony with tears falling from his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right!" laughed the brown man while he was holding his gut with tears rimming his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles, _I should have taking the others elite with me._" the leader muttered the first part, but thought the last part.

The green eyed man walked up to his leader and says in an annoyed tone "What do you want us to do?"

The leader looked at the green eyed man and sighed deeply.

"Sheesh, you sometimes need to pay more action. I want two of you to go into the building and capture Dr. Zager, while the others set the bomb and make sure there is nobody in the building when it detonates." said the ebony haired man.

After he was recovered from the low blow he received. The crimson eyed man glared at the girl. The yellow eyed man walked towards the glaring guy and just patted his shoulder. "Alright Jayden (crimson), Robert (brown), Sebastian (green), and Hayley (ice blue) you heard the boss." said the blue eyed guy.

"What are you going to do, Jake (blue)?" asked Hayley.

Jake turned to Hayley "I'm going to stay behind in case the boss may need help. Now all of you get going."

The four cloaked trainers left to do their task. As Hayley looked back at the leader and Jake, Jake stuck his tongue out "See ya."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jake. The cloaked leader stood there not saying anything "Are you deaf?" as he weaved his hand for the leader face but he did not get no response. "Hey I'm talking to …!" Jake was interrupted when the leader raised his hand and pointed to a black figure a few feet away from them.

"So you're the infamous leader of Team Chaos." said Giovanni with his Persian standing right next to him. "I hope you will do better than those grunts" he said while using his thumb to point to the Chaos grunts on the ground.

"Why you litt-." Jake began to say until the leader silenced him with another hand.

"You're Giovanni, right?" the man nodded. "Good, I was hoping to challenge you." said the leader.

"How about a six on six battle?" Giovanni suggested.

"No, how about six on one. Then have you at least a chance against me." the leader said confidently. "You arrogant son of a bit-." Giovanni said, but was rudely interrupted. "Let's just get on with the battle, old man." the leader said. Giovanni grinded his teeth and threw five pokeballs.

"Come on out." from the one of five Pokeballs came out a purple Pokemon. His most prominent feature is its large, pointed, venomous horn which it uses extensively for battling purposes. His ears have small pointed extensions on the tips, and the insides of its round ears are green-colored. He also has five teeth on each side of their lower jaw, the fifth protruding out of the jaw and thus visible when its mouth is closed. His eyes are shaped like scalene triangles, and there is fur growing off the bottom of its jaw. The spines growing down his back are extremely large, as is his tail, which is decorated with several thin stripes. His chest and abdomen, are gray in coloration, seem to be quite muscular. He has white-colored ridges on its three-clawed arms and a single, large, hoof-like toe.

The second Pokemon has a brownish-colored body resembles a boulder as a layer of plated rocks covers it. His has a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. He has red eyes and its face appears much less "rocky" and craggy in appearance, instead being somewhat turtle-like with two visible teeth in the lower jaw.

The third Pokemon is a tall, bear-like Pokemon that stand at about 1.8m (5′11″). He has brown fur covering his body, except for his black-nosed muzzles, ear insides, the paw pads on their feet and a ring on their trunk which are all a light tan. The fur on his shoulders is shaggier compared to the rest of the fur on his body, to the extent that they resemble epaulettes. They usually stand on their short, three-clawed back feet and seem to be mostly bipedal, using their long, clawed forelegs to climb trees or collect food. They also have small, ball-like tails.

The fourth Pokemon is a bipedal, tailless Pokemon, and he has four extremely muscled arms. Its skin color is bluish-gray and he has red eyes. On his head, there are three ridges right above his eyes, which are right above his frog-like mouth. He has two arms on each side of his body, a pair located where his arms were in his pre-evolved form, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulder. He wears a legless black girdle along with the power-save belt that it also is worn by his pre-evolved form. His legs are also quite muscled, and his feet only have two toes.

The last Pokemon is has basically the same build as pre-evolved form, although he is taller, heavier, and he had an extra horn. He has a club-like tail and his body is for a part covered by orange, rocky plates. He has blade-like protrusions on his elbows and he has holes in the palms of his hands. His body is brown-gray, unlike the normal gray. He also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above his eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

All of his Pokemon screamed out their names to intimidate their opponent. "Let's see you be all high and mighty now." The cloaked leader just chuckled and threw a Pokeball, but this one was not a normal one, the whole Pokeball is black, even the line in the middle is black colored but the smallest circle in the middle of the Pokeball is red. But the Pokeball was not completely round, because there are bends in it. The bends have a light underneath that emits a red light (The Pokeball I have on my profile). As the Black-ball (That is what the leader called it) opened with a dark flash of light, revealing a Pokemon with a round body, four stubby legs, and a large, round head. His body is tanned pink and his eyes are orange. Portions of black steel armor cover its head, legs, and back, which has a single spike on it. Throughout his body have small openings in his armor: six on his head (three on either side), with the two largest being openings for his eyes, and on his back one under the spike on both sides.

"HAHAHAHA, are you joking me. You are going to fight me with that joke of a Pokemon!" laughed Giovanni as he pointed to the Aron that was standing before his Pokemon.

"My negative-Aron (Imagine a negative Aron) maybe looks weak but he can defeat you 1 … 2 … 3. And except that you are not worthy not face my other Pokemon, so I thought let finish this with a few attacks, speaking of which, ARON SHADOW BEAM!"

In front of Aron's mouth a dark ball of black energy was being formed, and then before Giovanni knew it, the ball released a black beam which was heading to Golem, Rhyperior and Machamp. As the black beam of energy was heading towards Golem, Rhyperior and Machamp, in their eyes you could see that they thought one thing _"Ooooooh no!"_

Then the beam hit the 3 Pokemon

"GOLEMMMMMMMMMMM/RRRRRRRRHY/MACHAAAAAAAAMP!"

Then the smoke that the beam costs cleared, only Golem was still standing, but he was breathing deeply because he is very badly damaged.

"You are failures being taking out by one attack from one small Pokemon." Giovanni muttered as he returned Rhyperior and Machamp to their Pokeballs.

"Nidoking Earth Power, Persian and Ursaring Hyper Beam, Golem close in and then Explosion."

As Nidoking's body glows gold, he slams his fist into the ground. Then the ground starts to crack and that was heading towards N-Aron (N = negative), while Persian and Ursaring an orange ball appears in front of their mouths then they fired them. Meanwhile Golem runs towards N-Aron then his body glows white, then he explodes violently, but to before the leader said "Negative absorb-protection."

Then the 3 attacks hit N-Aron, again the attacks causes smoke. Then in the smoke a bright white light appears.

"Mwahahaha. It is time." the Chaos leader said with an evil smile on his face.

As the smokes clears another Pokemon is standing with a black glow around his body, then he leader shouts "Negative energy release with the use of Dark Pulse."

As the still unknown Pokemon opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Nidoking, Persian and Ursaring. And the attack hit the 3 Pokemon, again smoke appears, then smoke clears very quick. The Pokemon from Giovanni looked very tired because they are deeply breathing. The smoke has disappeared and the unknown Pokemon is now clearly seen, the Pokemon is stocky, armored, quadruped build. His body is a light gray and his eyes are brown. His back is covered with segments of black iron armor, each with a high ridge and round light holes on the sides. The sides of his lower jaw have several flat protrusions and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on his legs. The upper is tanned pink, and the lower is black colored.

"Lairon" shouts the new evolved N-Larion. "No way." was the only thing that left Jake's mouth.

"This was fun, but I am going to finish this with my new N-Larion. N-Larion, it is time to end this with Dragonquake."

N-Lairon's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks, and then he releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers his body. As the dragon-shaped energy was releases from his body, N-Lairon gets on his hind legs, then brings his front legs down hard, creating shock waves and sends them towards the dragon-shaped energy. As the shock waves hit the dragon-shaped energy, the power inside the shock waves pushed the energy with twice the speed forward towards Nidoking, Persian and Ursaring. Then the energy hits its target, as the attack hit the remaining Pokemon, they were send into a cliff wall.

"NNNNNOOOOO! It is not possible!" Giovanni said as he went down on his knees, while he forgets to return his fallen Pokemon.

"If that was the best you could do, I would have taken you down much earlier."

Then the other elite members of Team Chaos return with a knocked out Dr. Zager on Jayden's shoulder.

"We have the doctor, your majesty." said Robert.

"Have you set the explosives in the building?" the leader gets a nod as answer.

"Everybody out of the building?" and again a nod as answer.

"Then detonate already." the leader said.

While Jayden had put Dr. Zager in the helicopter, Giovanni stood up and ran toward the Team Chaos leader.

"No, I will not let you destroy my organization!" he said with angry in his voice, as he continues to run to the Chaos leader with a knife in his hand.

"You really are a bad loser, you know that Giovanni." then Giovanni come in close to the leader, then the leader just vanished in thin hair.

"Where did he go?!" Giovanni asks confused as he looks around to find the Chaos leader.

Then the leader appears behind Giovanni with a hand that glows red, then he strikes in Giovanni's back with full force. The force that the Chaos leader use to attack him with, forced him into the same cliff wall that Nidoking, Persian and Ursaring were send into.

"What was that?" ask the five elite members with questioning in their voice.

"Aura" the leader stated.

"What will we do with him, your majesty?" Robert asks as he pointed to the still KO-Giovanni.

"Leave him, because he is now a broken man. And except that when we detonated this place, Officer Jenny will arrest him and the other grunts."

"So what now, your majesty?" Jayden ask as he returned from the helicopter.

The leader sighed "We leave as soon we detonate this place, SO DO IT ALREADY, YOU FOOL!" he said with angry in his voice because he was getting frustrated for his elites.

"Okay, then. No need to get angry." Sebastian tries to calm down his leader.

"Here you go boss." said Robert as he tosses the detonator to his boss.

As the leader pressed the red button, which is in the center of the detonator, this happens

**BOOM!**

The whole Team Rocket headquarters collapsed into a pile of rubble, leaving just fire and smoke behind.

"LET'S GO, NOW. Officer Jenny heard the explosion, so she should be arriving with a whole squad of police officers soon." shouts the leader to his elite member and the few grunts he has left.

"YES, SIR!" all the member saluted. Then they all entered the helicopter. As they take off, Officer Jenny and her squad arrives on the scene.

As Officer Jenny and her squad watch the Chaos-helicopter fly away, meanwhile inside the helicopter

"_What a fools they are, soon the this world will change and they cannot stop it."_ thought the leader as he sees that Jenny and her squad arrest Giovanni and his grunt, but also the Chaos grunts

"What next?" asks Jake.

"Nothing, we are going home, to Challenge City."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Next chapter will start with a different POV.

So see you next time, people.


	2. Planning the next move

**AN 1: **_**Later**_** in this story**** 2 another character will appear, one is well-know one while the other is known by a other kind of Pokemon.**

**AN 2: And in this chapter two of ****fujin of shadows****' OC's will appear, of course with permission. **

**AN 3: I have decided to add the Unova legendaries in PPA. That will happen very **_**very**_** much later in the story.**

**AN 4: The status of the poll about the relation Brock will get is now:**

**Lucy - 10  
Holly - 12  
Both - 3**

**So if you want to change this, vote on your favorite.**

**Beta reader: **?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE 2 OC'S OF ****fujin of shadows****.**** If I did own Pokemon I would make some stories in an anime and the Eevee-evolution be make out of all types.**

_Italic - thoughts_

_Italic with an underline – a voice in the mind of someone else_

**Chapter 2:** Planning the next move.

* * *

We see a group of 7 people, while one of them is watching his eighth badge of his Sinnoh Badge's in the lobby.

"Finally, I have all eight badges. And I can participate in the Lily of the Valley Conference." said the boy that checked his badge's. The boy was wearing glasses with a black frame, a white shirt with a green vest over it, blue jeans and green sneakers. He had teal hair and brown eyes.

"Max you forget something?" asks his older sister May. She was wearing a light blue blouse with sleeves what did not go to half of her forearms, she was also wearing black biker jeans, and she has white with blue sneakers. And she was wearing gloves, the finger portion is completely black, the palm is white and the strap is black with a light blue band. Her brown hair hung just past her shoulders, on one side of her hair (For her the left side) she had a half ribbon in it. She wears a light blue bandana with a white half Pokeball symbol on it. She has noticed while traveling with her friends that her body has grown especially her chest had, a C to close D-cup. Her hips have also widened, as boys see her walk, some of them drooled if they see her or they run into something, for example a lamppost.

"You have to wait 5 months before you can enter the Lily of the Valley Conference" said a blunette while she has taken a seat next to May. She was has long blue hair flowed down her back, there are 2 ponytails in her hair and were held in place by two yellow hair clips. She wears a black t-shirt with on the bottom a half white Pokeball symbol, she had an open pink blouse over it. She wears a blue pants that match her hair. And she wears black fingerless gloves. Compared to May, her body is not so much grown, her chest is a B-cup, but her hips have also slightly widened a bit. Just like May she had sometimes guys who do not pay attention because they look at her.

"Piplup." said the Pokemon that the blunette had in her arms. He has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on his chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. He also appears to have a blue cape. He has a circular, blue head with white circles around his eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between his eyes above the beak resembles a small crown.

"What do we in the meantime?" asks a purple-haired girl. She wears a cream shirt with long loose sleeves, pink cuffs and a pink collar. She wears a pink skirt with a big pink ribbon on the side, along with white and yellow leggings that to her knees. She wears pink and white shoes with yellow stripes on it and she has a yellow hair ribbon in a form of a thunder. Her chest was C-cup and her hips have not widened very much.

"Axew?" asks a Pokemon that came out of the girls' hair. The Pokemon is a bipedal, greenish-colored Pokemon with noticeable nostrils and pale tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth. The back of his head, tipped with dark grayish-green coloration, has a horn- or spike-like, pointed and tall protrusion. He also has dark grayish-green coloration rimming his eyes, which have red irises. A collar-like, forest-green patterning encircles his neck; most of his body is a dull grayish green. His limbs and tail are small, with his forelimbs having three digits and his feet having two digits.

"How about we train for the Sinnoh League?" asks a brown-haired man to his friends. The man is tanned and he has slit eyes. He wears an orange vest, but the top of his vest is brown and he has green shirt under it. His pants are tanned pink. And he has bluegrey shoes on.

"How about the strong spiced Challenge City? We can train Max perfectly there." asks a green-haired man. His outfit consisting of a white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, and black pants held up with a brown belt, and finally brown shoes.

"Good choice Cilan. I have heard about that city's reputation, it is said that the fight there are the tough's ones on the planet." said a redhead. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt under a yellow blouse. She wears a light blue pants lighter than those of Dawn, there are white (sort of) holes at the place of the knees. She wears blue and yellow sneakers. Her hair has a ponytail on the left which is held in place by a hair band with the Cascade Badge on it. Her body may not be like her sisters and her female travel partners; she has a B-cup chest but slightly smaller than those of Dawn and the same goes for her hips. But despite that, together with her appearance and her reputation some boys fall for her (literally). But just as with May, Dawn and Iris, she is not interested in those guys. Because their hearts belong to someone else.

"So let's go, then!" said Max in agreement with the plan of his friends.

"Max …"

"Yes, sis"

"You forget something."

"And what might that be?" he says confused to his sister.

"YOUR POKEMON!" yelled all of his friends at ones.

Max face-palmed himself because he make one of the stupidest mistakes he could make.

"He can be sometimes enthusiastic just like Ash." said Brock, but then he realizes what he said.

The 4 girls unfortunately heard this and felt in a small depression.

Brock, Max and Cilan started to think of different things to cheer them up.

"How about we celebrate Max's victory by making an amazing diner. Cilan and me will cook." said Brock.

"It will be an explosion of flavors that will be made."

Everyone find that a good idea but the girls were still a bit depressed.

So Brock and Cilan cook for everyone, and thanks to Nurse Joy they could make use of the Pokemon Center's kitchen, but as he tries to flirt with her Max and Croagunk pull Brock away from Nurse Joy. Their Pokemon eat along with them, but the girls did not eat well because they were thinking of Ash.

As the finished their diner, they wished each other a good night of sleep and then they went to their separated rooms. As the boys slept peacefully, girls had first trouble with sleeping, but they did get to sleep, by counting sheep / cows or horses (Or in this cause Mareep / Miltank or Ponyta). They then had a nightmare because they had watch the night sky, it was like that night, the night that they had discovered what _those_ 4 had done to them and more important to _Ash_.

**Nightmare/Flashback**

You could say that it was one of those days that you regret something you just did. That was how Misty, May, Dawn and Iris felt after they just find out that the 4 they thought that loved them betrayed them, by making them believe that Ash kill his mother. They could still remember the day when it happens like it was yesterday (well it was actually yesterday that it happen).

**Flashback within**

"I cannot believe how easy it was to fool them." said a blond guy.

"Those 4 really think that we love them." said a guy with blond hair mixed with brown hair.

"They really are idiots, don't you think bro." he says to a guy with brown hair as he gives his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"They really think that that boy would kill his own mother, how foolish they are. Don't you think Mike." the guy with red hair laughed like a maniac together with the other boys.

"You are right and they are also stupid, don't you think." said the guy with blond hair now known as Mike.

"Yes, come on he had interfered with the plans of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and of course our own team." said the guy with red hair.

"They really think that he killed his own mother, but the answer is so obvious." said the guy with brown hair.

"Those lovesick fools believed a simple lie over the facts. Speak of fast believers, hé Ruben." he said the guy with the mixed hair to the guy with brown hair who is now identified as Ruben.

"And I thought that the friends of that boy suppose too think how hard we can sink to let that guy pay for what he did to all of Team Rocket's plans included of those 3 failures."

"You are right Adam." said the guy with the mixed hair to the one with the red hair now known as Adam.

"So, what now Theo?" Mike asks the guy with the mixed hair.

"Well maybe we should continue with this act a bit more, when we are sure that they believe completely that Ash did it. We will broke it off with them and then tell Giovanni that we are clear for the plans of world domination."

The girls did not believe what they just heard; when they run into each other with their so-called boyfriends in Saffron City they thought that they did not meet each other before. But when they heard them talk to each other, they wanted to know what they were talking about, so they decided to stay and listen. But what they just have heard was something that they did not expected, they 4 that they thought that loved them were just lying to them to send Ash away, so that he cannot intervene with their plans.

"What have we done?" ask the girls mentally to themselves.

As the girls heard this they quickly went to Brock, Max and Cilan to tell them what they just have heard. As the 4 told them what they heard, the 3 were shocked to say the least, because they also believe the lies of those boys.

As they then finally had finished explaining everything to the guy that they had heard from _that little_ talk. They went instantly to Officer Jenny to tell her, (the weird thing was that Brock this time not even tried to flirt with her.) but Officer Jenny did not trust them, so she called Sabrina to help and thanks to her physic powers, Jenny found out that they were indeed telling the truth. So with the extra help of Sabrina, Jenny arrested those 4 and thanks to the powers of Sabrina, she let just say that she give those Rocket member a _little_ push to get them confessing. As finally they saw that Officer Jenny took them away, they remembered what happen when Ash was send away to prison.

**End Flashback within and start of Another Flashback**

"HOW, HOW, HOW COULD YOU?!" Ash yelled in angry as a small dark aura started to get surrounding him, while he was held back by 5 officers but they had trouble with holding him back.

Brock and the others started to get a bit afraid because they did not ever heard Ash talk like this.

"What do you mean Ash?" ask the girls in a bit afraid tone, as they crawled into their boyfriends.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!"

"We did not betray you …" there was a silence before they continued "You betray us, when you … when you … when you almost kill your own mother."

"I did not kill me own mother …" as he said that, it caused the dark aura to disappeared, but what he said next made the dark aura completely influenced him, but it was only showed in his eyes because the normal color gone and was replaced with completely black ones "THEY DID IT!" As he said that he pointed to Mike and the others.

"Ash calm down, you are not thinking straight."

"I … I … I AM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! THOSE 4 DID THAT TO MY MOTHER." Ash yelled as broke free from the hold of the officers' grip, and then he started to run to them with still the dark aura in his eyes.

As Ash came closer to them, they started to get afraid of this Ash…

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAIN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!" shouted Ash as he continued to ran to Mike and the other 3.

You could say that even the 4 secret Rocket grunts know what they did; but they did not expect that Ash could be made this mad.

As Ash was in close with the 4 grunts, Ash was being jumped this time by 10 officers and even now they had problems with holding him, it was like his rage gives him more strength. Ash then shouted "YOU WILL PAY, YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL ALL PAY FROM THIS AND THAT IS WHAT I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER!"

Ash was then taking away and it was the last time they saw him.

**End another Flashback**

As they relived that moment they saw that Officer Jenny had returned. And they wanted to know were Ash was, because now that they have the confessing of Mike and the others, they hoped that Ash would forget them and that he would be released from prison.

"Officer Jenny, now that you have the confessing of those 4 can you please tell us were Ash is?" asks Iris to the officer while she and the other girls and even the boys had tears in their eyes from their flashback.

"Well I do not know how to say it, but …" this troubled they because the way that Officer Jenny was telling them this was not a good sign "Ash escaped prison the same day when he was put there. And we have no idea where he is."

This cause that the world of the girls came crushing down, while they boys could not believe it that Ash 'dense, clueless and not smart Ash' was able to escaped the prison.

"No it is not possible." the girls said while they were both on their knees crying their eyes out.

"Ssssssssshhhhhh, it is okay we will find him." Brock said while he was trying to calm Misty and Dawn down, while Max his sister and Cilan Iris.

"But what if we cannot find him …, what if he is …." said Dawn as she and even the other girls thought the same thing.

"Shall we go to look for Ash?"

"What if he is …"

"We promise you that we will find him no matter what." promised Brock while he thought _"I hope that I do not promise something that I cannot keep."_

This was the thing that made them travel together, but they did not find him it was like he had vanished from the earth. But they had also found out that Pikachu had vanished, a couple of days after Ash's escape.

**End Nightmare/Flashback**

"ASH!"

The girls screamed almost the whole Pokemon Center awake. The boys quickly went to their room, even Nurse Joy went to their room to watch want was going on. As she entered the room, she sees that the girls cry their heart out.

"What is going on here, because some people try to sleep here!" said Nurse Joy a bit angry, because her sleep was interrupted by the scream of the girls.

"Nurse Joy, sorry for trouble, but they just had a nightmare that is all." Max lied because he and the other 2 know what the nightmare was about.

"By how hard that scream was, it had to by some nightmare, so tell me what it was about…" asks the nurse more professional.

"_Ash"_ the girls whispers while still crying but Nurse Joy heard them.

"How is Ash?"

Before she got an answer, Max asks her "Nurse is it okay if we talk somewhere else?"

She agreed with that, so she went to the lobby with them. In the lobby, the boys told her what it was about. As they told her about Ash, she later understood what they had to go through, but she also was angry with what they did to Ash. They also told Nurse Joy about how they react as they heard his name, and how they that had traveled around the regions to find him. But what they do not know is that they will meet Ash again, but he has changed and not for the better.

* * *

**The next day Challenge City**

A man with black hair and a woman with white hair where together with their pure white Pokemon walking through the city's streets. This Pokemon is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokemon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. Although this Lucario's fur is like the hair of the woman, pure white. She possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on her chest. Her snout and ears are longer than those of her pre-evolution. Also the normal cream-colored fur on her torso, and the blue fur on her thighs, is also pure white. The Pokemon stands on her toes rather than on her entire foot. She has developed four small black appendages on her head, which rise when she reads or manipulates aura.

The woman, who walked along with the white Lucario and the man, had long white hair that hangs loose on her back. She wears a black leather jacket, a grey shirt and jeans that are cut-off by her knees. She also wore small red heels. The eyes of this lady are blue, with something is weird because they have a small red glow around them. Her chest was C-cup, while her hips are not that wide that much but that did not meant that she was less beautiful. The man that walked beside her did not appreciate that other men eyeing her, because he was every protective of her and the other 2.

The man with the black hair is wearing a black business-suit with the symbol of the city on it, the symbol was 2 Pokeball's clashing (Check the image of this story), and this man was the savoir and the mayor of Challenge City. His black hair hangs loose and it comes down to his shoulders, however his black hair also covered his right eye, so that you could only see his left eye. The color of his eyes is very weird because they are red.

The people of the city that saw their hero bowed, because thanks to him the city is now what it is. But that was not always like that in the past, because before the now mayor came to the city, it was one big battlefield. Challenge City was nothing more than a city full with different kinds of gangs that tried to take over the city. All the people from the city stayed in their house, because you could not leave your house without getting in a fight between 2 gangs that fight about that area. But that changed one day as the now mayor showed up with 3 more girls at his side, and they started to clean the city, and they cleaned the city in the short time.

From the mayor was known that he had a Weavile, a Pikachu and a Charizard. The white haired woman is known to have a Shiny Empoleon, a Salamence and together with the man their white Lucario. One of the other girls that the man had with him on his side had lilac hair, while the other had green hair. The one with the lilac hair had an Alakazam, a Sigilyph and a Gothitelle. While the green haired had a Luxray, a Blissey and a Liepard.

But back to the 2 people and the Pokemon that were walking through the city…

"So were you able to translate a piece of the tablet, Elena?" asked the man to the woman how now is identified.

"I am sorry to tell you, but I was not able to do that."

"It does not matter Elena. The others should have put Dr. Zager at work by now, so he can translate the rest of the tablet." said the man as he put Elena closer to him and that hold her hand within her own.

"Father what are you doing to do now?" asks the white Lucario to her father thanks to her and her father's aura.

"Well Koyuki first I need to go to my office. I need to know if the museum is ready to receive that artifact."

A while later the three arrived at the mayor's office, the mayor went into his office while Elena make a made a phone call to her family.

As the mayor called her assistant "Joy, can you please come here?"

His assistant Joy came in, and just like the citizens of the city they bowed to her mayor, who sat in his chair behind his desk.

"You called me sir?"

"Yes, I called you because I will to know about the planning of the city." ask the mayor as he turned around to face his assistant.

"Well sir let me check…" Joy said as she checked her list with events of the city "Well sir the only events that will be happening soon is in museum with that artifact."

"Who is the security of the museum coming along?"

"The security is 3 days behind schedule. So it will take 3 days before the museum will be ready."

"Very well, anything else?"

"Well the elites from the towers are still holding their own in their battles with their opponents."

"That is good to know, but there is something that I would like the tower elites to do."

"And what might that be?"

"I want the tower elites to take a couple of days off and they can select how many days they can decide for themselves."

"Sir, are you sure about that?" ask Joy a bit afraid because she was afraid that their mayor was going to take the thing were the city was famous for away.

"Yes, Joy I am sure, because they deserve some days of."

"Very well, sir." she then bowed "Anything else, sir?"

"No that will be all." he answered while the turned his chair around so that the back of the chair was facing Joy. As Joy had left the room…

"_Soon I will take what is my."_

"_No, I would let you!" _

"_You will not stop me, you hear me." _screamed the mayor while he grabs his head in pain.

"Something wrong, my dear?" asks Elena as she had entered the room, she took a seat.

"No, everything is fine." the mayor said as he rose from his chair.

"Are you sure, you seem not right."

"I am fine, I assure you Elena. But tell me how are your friends and family."

"Sarah is doing fine but she is worried about me as usual. They others are going fine. But mother is sick so father is taking care of her."

"That is good to know."

The mayor walked to Elena and then took her hand in his own hand. Elena rose from her seat and walked to the door, and then she said lovingly…

"Let's go home, Ash."

**To be continued...**


	3. Display of Power

**Beta reader: **? (Still looking for one)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE 2 OC'S OF ****fujin of shadows****. If I did own Pokemon I would make some stories in an anime and the Eevee-evolution be make out of all types.**

_Italic - thoughts_

_Italic with an underline – a voice in the mind of someone else_

**Chapter 3:** Display of power

* * *

Airport Challenge City:

A plane of Sinnoh was coming in. As people stepped out of the plane, a group of 7 people catch our attention. 4 girls and 3 boys were glad that they were of that plane, but on boy specially.

"Finally of that stupid plane."

"But Max, you have to admit that those seats of the plane were very luxe."

"That they were Brock."

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center, before they have no more rooms left."

* * *

On the outskirts of the city:

Ash, Elena and Koyaki (their white Lucario and 'Daughter') entered their home, a huge mansion at the edge of the city (Ash likes the peace). As they entered, they were greeted by all his elites included the others that were not with him during the attack at Team Rocket HQ.

"Welcome back sir." greeted the 5 elite members while bowing.

"Welcome back our dear Ash." greeted the remaining 2 members. The first one has lilac hair that hangs loose until her shoulders. She had like Elena a leather jacket but this one is a combination of lilac and black. She is wearing a light pink t-shirt with lilac stripes spread over her t-shirt. She was wearing a lilac jean with black stripes across the edge of her pants. Her eyes are like her hair, also lilac but like by Elena she had also a small red glow around her eyes. She had noticed that her chest had grown, not that much but it was still something, they were B to close C-cup. Her hips did widened but not that much like her chest.

They last woman has green hair that do not came further then the begin of her neck. She wear a green t-shirt with underneath it a black shirt. Her jeans were dark gold with on the edge silver colored stripes. And as last the eyes of this woman are dark gold but like by the others, she also had a small red glow around them. Her chest and hips were almost similar to that of the other elite, but her chests were B-cup.

"Pikapi!" shouted a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokemon with yellow fur all over his body. The ears of this Pokemon are long and come to a point with black tips. He has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, he has black eyes and two red circles on his cheeks. His forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and his feet have three digits. He has two brown stripes on his back, and his tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail.

Ash catches this Pokemon, and then stroked his head; he gets a sweet "Cha" for an answer.

"Hello, buddy. How were you when I was gone?"

"Pika chu pi pi ka." said the Pokemon while rubbing his cheek against his master's.

"So you had fun with the other Pokemon?"

"Pika!"

"That is good pal."

Ash did then turn to the other elite members and glared at them for a few moments, and then he yelled "What are you 5 looking at?"

The 5 started to sweat at bit, after all when Ash is angry you better get the hell out of there.

"Well sir we have put Dr. Zager to work and he said that he find something that you have to look at." said Jayden. Jayden has military style red hair; he is wearing a shirt with flames on it. He is wearing black pants with on the button flames and black shoes.

"I will go to Dr. Zager, but you 5 do something useful in the meantime."

"What about us, Ash?"

"Well you three can you something you like, okay Ana?" said Ash sweet.

"Why do we have to do something useful, while those 3 can have fun?" asks Hayley annoyed. Hayley has long flowing light blue hair, she wears a white skirt along with a grey collar t-shirt. She was trying to let her boss notices her (the sexual way), so she has her shirt a bit unbuttoned. It showed a small amount of her C to close D-cup chest. She wears dark blue heels.

"Because you five are not doing every much useful!"

"Man that is not cool." Robert said feeling insulted that he is not doing something useful. Robert has mess blond hair; he is wearing a long military colored shirt with the sleeves pulled up, along with brown pants and green shoes.

"If that is what you wish." Jake said as he bowed. Jake's hair is spiky silver while it is tamed at the back of his neck. He is wearing a black jacket with a red shirt under it. You could see that he has worked days at the gym because you can see his muscles even through his shirt. Ha had dark red jeans along with black shiny shoes on.

As Ash left, the others then left soon after, Sebastian sighed deeply

"Well I better go and do something" he said to no one special. Sebastian's green hair reached his back. He had a tight green-brown shirt with over that a grey vest, unlike by Jake, he is quiet the skinny guy. He had brown sneakers on.

* * *

We see that our favorite group has found the Pokemon center of Challenge City, and it was huge. As the group entered the lobby of the center and they watch their eyes out of the magnitude of the lobby of the center. Then Brock's eye sees something (One time guess only), yes you guessed correct, Nurse Joy but because of the fact that the Pokemon center is so big that there are 3 Nurse Joy's. Brock then run away and leaves smoke behind (anime style). As he appears behind the bali he says with hearts as eyes (typical Brock)…

"Oh my sweet Joy heal my heart and then …" said Brock as he falls to the ground, thanks to a Poison Jab in his stomach. The Pokemon that give him the Poison Jab is based on the poison dart frog. His appearance is much more humanoid than his pre-evolution, though he still maintains the appearance of an oversized bipedal frog. His main body color is a dark blue or teal. His head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull, as it is covered in the same color skin as the rest of his body. His eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. His mouth is not much different from his pre-evolution; it still looks as though he is wearing a mouth-guard, with his red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath his chin is a bulbous red vocal sack. This Pokemon has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. His forearms have two black rings encircling them. His legs are muscular and seem to be adapted for speedy attacks. He has three toes on his feet, with the middle toe red on each foot, and a sharp spike jutting out of his heels. Underneath the pelvic area, has he two white horizontal lines, which have moved down from the chest of his pre-form. The Pokemon has thick black lines running down the sides of his body and surrounding his limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into his face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of his snout, just above the upper lip.

The rest of the group reach the bali and sweet drop (anime style) at Brock, because then is he going to learn that this way he will never get a girlfriend.

"Hello can we help you?" ask the Nurse Joy in the middle with her usual mood, like nothing happened.

"Yes, we like 2 rooms and could you please check our Pokemon, Nurse Joy?" asks Max.

"Of course. That is why we are here." says the middle Nurse Joy as she lays 2 keys on her desk.

"You rooms are on the 5th floor, room number are 15 and 12. Enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks you Nurse Joy." They all said that included Brock who has recovered from his Toxicroak's Poison Jab.

As everyone put their Pokeball's on the desk for a check-up by Nurse Joy, as they want to get to their rooms, they see someone walk in the Pokemon center.

* * *

"So Dr. Zager what did you find?" asks Ash as he entered the room where Dr. Zager was working on translating a tablet.

"Well sir, this tablet is quiet an interesting one. Well we both know about Cyrus's attempt to create a new world with the use of the 3 lake guardians and Dialga and Palkia, but there is another way."

"Yes go on…" Ash says with interest.

"Well at the 3 lakes, the guardians are protecting their Remnants; you can use those instead of the legendary Pokemon themselves. But unfortunately that is not enough; you will also need the Remnants of the Creation trio. The Remnant of Giratina is at the fourth lake, Sendoff Spring, which is Northeast of Lake Valor."

"So what you are seeing is that I need all 6 Remnants for my plan."

"Yes, sir"

"Good work Dr. Zager. But I want you to make something else to help with retrieving of the Remnants of the 3 lake guardians."

"What might that be, sir?"

"The cages you used on Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. I need those cages to help with retrieving the Remnants of the lake guardians."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, make the cages that they will weaken them enough that they cannot fight back."

"As you wish, sir."

"I will leave you to your work, but I will send some grunts to help you with your work."

Ash exited the room, and then he thought _"I better return to my mayor duties and call the tower elite together."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" ask Dawn as she sees her rival/friend walk to her and the others.

"Well Dawn, did you know that here they have a Coordinator-tower here. This way also Coordinators can train their skills." answered the orange head. She has orange colored hair with black sunglasses in it; she is still wearing her usual outfit, a black shirt with an orange vest. Blue jeans and a Pokétch on her left wrist. Like by another girl her chest has also grown over the years, her chest was C-cup. She wears green hiking boots.

"It is good to see you again Zoey." said May.

"So are you staying here too?" asks Brock.

"Well I arrived a couple of days ago."

"What is your room number Zoey? Maybe we can catch up." says Dawn.

"My room is on the 5th floor, number 14."

"That is weird."

"It is almost as if someone planned that."

They laughed for a while, and then they heard something that caught their attention…

"HE IS HERE!"

The group of now 8 (Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Iris and Cilan. (If have not finder it out yet.)) turned around and they see that a man with black hair and a black business-suit was entering the lobby of the center. The group was confused of who that was that entered turned to Nurse Joy and asked in a whispered tone "Who is that?"

They 3 nurses were shocked that they did not know their own mayor/hero.

"Are you doing to tell us that you do not know the man that caused the city to be what it is now?" they asked shocked.

"He changed the city all by himself?"

"He does not look that powerful to me." said Max arrogant, but what he said heard everyone in the lobby. Everybody stared at the group with a look that said that they wanted to kill them.

"Max, say that you are sorry." said his sister in a bit forcing tone, because she was afraid of all those glares she and the other were receiving.

"Yes, Max say that you are sorry." the other girls said strict.

"But look at him he does to look that powerful to me."

"Well how about that we battle then?" said a voice coldly to Max.

As they turned to the source of the voice, they see that the mayor is starting at them coldly with his exposed red eye.

* * *

**A couple of moments earlier (Ash P.O.V.)**

I was walking to the HQ of the tower elite at the Pokemon center, as I walk to my destination I see people bowing to me, it was normal to me. As I entered the lobby of the Pokemon center, I see a familiar group of people standing in the lobby.

"_What are them doing here? O well, it is time to destroy them, for what they did to me."_

"_No I won't let you!"_

"_You cannot stop me! You are weak!"_ I said back to the voice, where I know here it was coming from.

Then I heard something that Max better could not say "He does not look that powerful to me."

"Max, say that you are sorry."

"Yes, Max say that you are sorry."

"But look at him he does to look that powerful to me."

Without them noticing I appears behind them "Well how about that we battle then?"

I see them turning around, but I can sense the fear that they are feeling right now

"_Yes, that is right fear me, you fools!"_

"_Well if you ask me, you are a bigger fool if you think that that plan of ours will succeed."_

"_And who is going to stop me, you of them?! You cannot stop me, either can they, they are weak like you."_

"So how about it? I can make some time free to teach you a lesson about respect and that the looks of someone can be deceiving."

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Max said confident (very confident actually) "I will show everyone that you are not so great as everyone think you are!"

"_We will see about that."_

"Let's go outside and show me how you are doing to proof yourself against me."

* * *

A small group of people are watching what is going on; after all it is not ever normal that their mayor is going to battle. Because they have to beat 2 tower elite to battle him, and that is something that has not happen yet (or maybe will not happen _ever_).

"After I have defeated you, I will take down those tower elite and after that their boss."

"Well foolish boy, I will tell you one thing about the boss of the tower elite."

"And that is?" said Max in an angry tone as he was called a foolish boy.

"You are facing him!"

"WHATTT! You are the boss of the tower elite?" ask the group surprised. (If you did not finger it out, the group is Brock and the others.)

"Are you doing to battle me or not?" asks the mayor a bit mocking.

"You are doing to regret battling me!" Max said angry, because he had the idea that his opponent did not took him seriously.

"Come on out Sceptile." Max yelled as he threw a Pokeball in the air. Sceptile's appearance is based on a lizard. Sceptile's neck is somewhat long, and he has two crests on his head. His eyes are semicircular with yellow scleras and red rims. Sceptile's lower jaw is also colored red, and there is a belt-like band of red coloration on his waist. There is a thin stripe across Sceptile's chest, somewhat resembling the shape of the letter V. Sceptile's plant-like characteristics include the six yellow nodules, described as "seeds" on his back and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Sceptile's arms are long and have two thick, sharp, powerful, elongated leaves and three claws on each. He has two lines running down the middle of his back.

"Uh a Sceptile, maybe this Pokemon."

Ash grabs a ball from his belt; this ball has on the top, bottom, the left and the right side a dark green colored circle. In the middle of the ball is a light green colored circle, the rest of the ball is black of color. The line in the middle of the ball is red; the 2 small circles are also red.

"Come on out, my soldier" Ash said as he threw the Duskball on the field. A dark light comes out of the ball as he opens. As the light is gone, you could see a Pokemon with a round red and black head resembling a helmet, topped with a gold, double-headed axe blade. His face is shrouded by his "helmet" and is black and yellow. His eyes are triangular with white irises and black pupils. His eyes have a dark outline which gives the appearance of eyeliner. Its red, gold tipped shoulders resemble shoulder pads and his connecting torso and arms are colored black. His hands are glove-like and metallic in appearance and have retractable blade-like appendages attached to them. On his torso are two bladed discs which resemble a ribcage. Down his body are two dark lines that run down and around to the back, which gives the appearance of armor. His thighs are circular and red-colored and progressively get thinner as they connect to the feet. Both feet are metallic and blade-like, the split down the middle somewhat resembles ungulate hooves and is also very similar to steel war boots, or possibly leggings.

"Sceptile use Focus Blast, and then use Agility together with Brick Break."

Sceptile puts his hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. He then fired it at Bisharp. He then ran to Bisharp with great speed.

Ash stood there without giving an order to his Pokemon. Then thanks to Sceptile's speed, he appeared behind Bisharp with his hand glowing white, and he then hit Bisharp on his head. Soon after that the Focus Blast hit Bisharp on his torso, the blast that the impact make caused smoke, Sceptile jump out of the smoke with not a simple scratch.

"Yes, full hit!" Max

"Bisharp X-Jab and Dark Cut" said Ash very calmly. The smoke maybe covered Bisharp, but everyone could see different colors in the smoke, purple mixed with light blue and black with purple. Then from the smoke came a black with purple color crescent blade and a purple with light blue mixed in a form of an 'X'. The 2 attacks come very fast to Sceptile, Max was afraid that when the attacks hit that Sceptile was defeated.

"Sceptile get out of there with Agility." yelled Max in panic to his starter.

But unfortunately for Sceptile, the attacks were too fast to dodge. And then … **BAM**. The power that the 2 attacks held was so great that the impact make a big cloud of smoke.

After one minute and a half the smoke was not cleared yet. Ash was tired of waiting, because he wanted to show that he was not someone to be mess with. So he threw a Pokeball in the air and shouted to his Pokemon "Clear the air!"

This Pokemon was wings unlike its pre-evolutions. This Pokemon is a very dragon-like Pokemon. Like its previous forms, it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, this Pokemon iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. But the people who saw this creature were surprised, because instead of its body being the usual colors, were its wings crimson colored. The color that covered most of its body is dark purple of color. And its belly is tanned pink.

As the air was cleared it showed Bisharp unharmed and Sceptile knockout on the ground.

The residents that were watching this 'battle' were not that shocked that their mayor took his opponents Pokemon's out in less than 5 moves, but for the group and specially Max it was a very big surprise that he did that.

"Just pathetic." Ash said coldly as he returned his Bisharp and Charizard back to their Pokeballs. He then walked into the center as the doors closed behind him; people wonder that their mayor was doing there. The only thing that was also in the center was …

Max was collapsed to the ground as he heard his opponent said that about him of his Sceptile (He was not sure who it was meant for.).

"Guys, do something!" shouted Max in angry as he wanted that his friend did something against his opponent, who was now gone.

"What should me do, Max? After all it was you who challenged him."

"May, is right Max. It was your own fault."

Zoey mumbled something to herself, but the others could hear that she said something.

"Mind to repeat that Zoey?"

"Do you guys have the feeling that you have met him before?"

"I know what you mean, Zoey."

The other girls nodded in agreement with Dawn, they had the same feeling that the mayor was someone familiar.

"I do not know what you guys mean." Brock said, but he was curious what they felt.

"Max, let get Sceptile heal up."

As they all went back inside the center, Cilan stood there for a moment but then he walked to one of the people that were still around the field.

"Who was that guy?"

"Well we do not know his own name, but we call him X."

"X?"

"Because in the past when a gang was defeated he left an X-mark behind. It was to let us know that that place was safe."

* * *

**Ash P.O.V.**

I walked to my office were I did my job as the boss of the tower elite. As I walked I could sense that what was inside of me trying to get free…

"_You cannot get free! You are still weak!"_

"_And you cannot hold me back forever! One day it will be the end of you."_

"_When the time comes it will be the end of you! And not the end of me!"_

"_We will see about that!"_

I hold my head in pain during this conversation; I had to find a way to get rid of that voice forever. As I opened the door of the conference room I saw my 6 tower elite each in their own chair.

On the left side of the table sit 2 girls, they are in charge of the Coordinator Tower, on the right side I see the 2 guys that are in charge of the Single Battle Tower and as last I see a guy and girls that are in charge of the Double Battle Tower.

One of the girls of the Coordinator Tower has hazel eyes, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a red sleeveless dress with matching red heels and accessories. The other girl is her twin sister Natasha, she almost the similar to her twin sister Emma, but the only two things that were different, are her hair style and eye color. Natasha's dark brown hair hangs loose and her eyes are blue.

The guys of the Single Battle Tower are both wearing a shirt with the logo of the city on it. The left one is wearing a blue one, the right one is red. The hair color of the first guy is brown and the second has red hair. The grey pants are both tight with on their left side a white half Pokeball symbol. Over one of the brothers t-shirt he had a dark purple vest and the other brother had a dark red vest on. They had both black shoes on. The guy with the blue shirt, brown hair and the dark red vest is named Freddie and his brother's name is Evan.

The girl of the last pair has short blond hair. She is hearing a light yellow dress with on the end cut-offs, along with matching heels and accessories. While her boyfriend's hair is dark blond. He is wearing a black shirt, with over it a brown leather jacket. His jeans are dark blue, and like by Freddie and Evan, he had a half white Pokeball symbol on it.

"Let's start this meeting…"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Max and the others returned to the lobby to get his Sceptile treated. While Max and the others wait for his Sceptile, they discuss the battle.

"That was a brutal beating."

"This will teach you to be careful next time Max."

"May is right Max. You have seen that your big mouth can get you into trouble."

"Yes, yes I know…" Max said defeated by the comment of Misty and his sister.

"That X guy is really something." said Brock as he was impressed by power of the mayor.

"I wonder if his other Pokemon are just as strong as that Bisharp." wondered Iris as she saw the power of that Bisharp.

"That Bisharp was quiet impressive indeed."

"But Cilan there was something familiar about that guy."

"I know what you mean Dawn. It was like I have met his before."

"But May that is impossible we have ever encountered him before."

"Trainer Max your Pokemon is healed!" heard the group over the intercom.

As Max and the others walk to the Bali they someone that May hated so badly…

"Drew, what are you doing here?!" said May with very much hatred to him.

"Hello losers." he said as he flicks his hair.

Brock started at the green haired coordinator. He was ready to push him in the face, if he tried something 'funny'.

"Long time not seen Dawn." said Drew while ignoring what May said.

"Hey Drew" said Dawn coldly.

"I wondered if you would like to go on a date with me." Drew said as he gives Dawn one of his signature roses.

"Dawn, do not do it. He is just a bastard who just think of nobody but himself!"

Drew turned to May and said a bit harsh "Shut up! Just because you and I did not work out that does not mean that you can scare the crap out of the other girls that I want to date."

* * *

That is right May and Drew dated, because May wanted to move on from Ash while the other girls could not. But May find out that after a while that Drew was just using her to increase his status by the other male coordinators. So she broke off with him, then she realized that Ash was the one for her for sure.

* * *

"Come on, get over it! Ash is gone and he will never return! He is probably dead anyway!"

"That does it! I am going to kill you!" May shouts furious. She was very furious to say the least, but the girls were also furious what Drew said that about Ash.

But then something unusual happened…

Someone had his arms around May's wrist, and it was nobody else then Ash.

"Sssssssh, it is alright girl. Let all that anger out, but think about it, your anger against this dork will not bring your friend back." said Ash as he tried to calm May down.

"_May, I missed you."_

"_She betrayed us! Remember!"_

"_I do not care, about that!"_

While Ash was calming May down, were Max, Brock and Cilan trying to calm Misty, Dawn, Iris and even Zoey down. But Max was surprised while he saw that the guy that defeated him so easily was helping to calm his sister down. Ash had released a very small amount of his aura to calm May down, in a small amount of time May was calmed down.

But after that you could hear her sleep "Zzzzzzzz … zzzz."

Ash walked to one of couches and put the sleeping May on it, he then said in a whispered tone to her "I will take care of him, for you. Do not worry about him; I will put him in his place."

Ash then turned to the group; Ash saw that they managed to calm the other girls down. Ash appears behind Drew, and tapped on his shoulder. As Drew turned around he saw Ash in front of him, but what he did not see was this…

**"Paf!"**

The clap that Ash Drew gave was so great, that he landed on the ground with a red mark of Ash's hand on his cheek.

"What was that for?!" ask Drew in angry, as he hold the place for the red mark was.

"You know pal I do not like guys that do not know when to give up. Or when to leave girls alone."

"Stay out of my business!"

"Or you will do what?!" Ash asks mocking.

"You will get it now." Drew grabs a normal Pokeball, as it opens it revealed his ace. This Pokemon's appearance incorporates features of roses and decorative dress, such as masquerade. The three spikes that this 'rose' Pokemon had on her head when she had not evolved yet have been replaced with "hair" made of white rose petals. She no longer has a leafy skirt, but a leafy, green cape instead, with a yellow, collar-like bangle on her neck. The 'cape' pattern reaches toward the back of her head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the 'hair'. This Pokemon species has a dark-green 'mask' pattern over her eyes, which possess red irises and have yellow eyelids. The lower portion of her face is light green, and the single roses that her pre-evolved form had in her hands, now she has bouquets of roses; the right hand is red while the left is blue. Her limbs and underside, which has a thin vertical stripe running down it, are light green, and her upper chest, chin, and the upper portion of her face are dark green in coloration. Her feet end with yellow tips.

"If you really were looking at that fight what that kind (he pointed to Max when he said that), you know that you are no match for me."

"Well I have travelled more than him and you have never faced Coordinators like me before."

"Well it does not matter to me." said Ash cold yet calm.

"Bisharp, one more time!" said he as he threw his _Iron_ _soldier's_ Pokeball in the air.

"Sir you cannot fight inside the center!" said one of the nurse Joys who saw everything.

"Joy I promise you that it will be done, without damaging the center."

"How about I damage you! Sunny Day Roserade!"

Two white orbs appear in front of the flowers on Roserade's arms. She then raises her arms into the air and releases two white beams from the orbs on her hands, it make it look like the sun was inside the center.

Ash stood there motionless, it did him nothing.

"Roserade Petal Dance and after that combine it with Solarbeam!"

Roserade spins around quickly and releases pink petals from all around her body at Bisharp. But quickly after that Roserade holds her arms above her head and the flowers on the end of her arms start to glow gold as it gathers energy. The flowers return to their normal color in 2 seconds, as a gold orb make of the gathered energy appear in front of Roserade's flowers. She then fired the golden beam of energy from the orb at Bisharp.

The two attacks met halfway and combine in one attack. The beam had the petals around it spinning with a great speed towards Bisharp.

"Let's capture that attack by using Attack Capture."

First Bisharp stood there and did nothing, but after that 1 more appeared, after 2 more. Roserade was surprised what her opponent just did, that she looked at her trainer for help, but Drew was immobilized by what just happened, but he also tried to figure out what he was planning next. Everyone then saw that the arms of the 4 Bisharp's glowed light blue and they extend them. They then swung their arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades where heading towards to combo attack. As the Psycho Cut hit the beam it broke off in 4 smaller ones, and each where heading to a Bisharp. The hands of the Bisharp's then started to glow light green and formed a half sphere in front of each of them. The 4 beams each hit the shield and smoke appeared when they made contact.

"That will teach him not to mess with me!"

"Bisharp Magnet Rise." whispered Ash.

From the smoke people saw that something was coming out of it, to be more specific 4 things. It showed the 4 Bisharp unharmed, with a light green sphere with the insides colored yellow and pink in their hands, and the 4 Bisharp themselves had a yellow glow around them.

"Bisharp crush that attack." As Ash said this they simply squashed to 4 spheres by their hands.

"Let's end this, and put him in his place! Hyper Beam! And keep it so weakened as possible!"

The 3 fake Bisharp's disappeared and the originally Bisharp creates a white orb of energy with pink energy inside of it in his hands. He then fires a white energy beam with pink energy inside it at the unlucky Roserade. As the attack hit Roserade, she was launch to a wall nearby. It impact of the attack was not enough to leave a crater on the wall bur it was enough to heard the impact.

Ash walked to Drew with his blue eyes glowing with determination. While he was walking to Drew was he turning his Roserade with a sad and a regretting look on his face, because he should know that he was out of league.

Brock and the others were surprise that Ash (in their eyes still X/mayor of the city) took Drew on, and beat him. But Max was more confessed then the rest, because he had the feeling that something was going on with him, as he first calmed his sister down and after that took Drew on.

Ash tapped on Drew shoulder, Drew did know who it was. As he turned around he finds himself in the air because he was being hold by his neck.

"Listen pal, next time I see you picking on that girl or her friends you will not be so lucky." says Ash threatening.

Drew could only nod.

"Okay, that is good." he said as he dropped Drew back to ground and he ran away as fast as his legs could bring him but with Roserade in her Pokeball (of course).

Ash then felt something in his head, as he grabbed his head in pain…

"No, not now!" he whispered.

"_Let me have control back, now!"_

"_No, I will not let you use my body anymore!"_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. A little headache that is all. Now if you would like to excuse me, I have to leave."

They saw that he left the center still with his hand holding his head. Then they heard voice behind the group…

"He guys did I miss something?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
